Leorio Paradinight
Leorio Paradinight '''is one of the main characters of Hunter × Hunter, a manga by Yoshihiro Togashi. Background As a child, Leorio lost a close friend named Pietro due to debilitating illness. Leorio felt much remorse over his friend's death, as his illness was actually curable, but it required surgery that neither of them could afford. Since his friend died, Leorio decided to become a doctor that not only cures diseases and illnesses, but also works for free, so people who normally couldn't afford treatment would have a place to go. To earn the money necessary to become a doctor, Leorio entered the Hunter Exam, hoping to make the money as a Hunter. While on the boat to the exam, Leorio met Gon Freecss, a young boy who wished to be a Hunter like his missing father, and befriended him. With Gon and a mysterious young man named Kurapika, Leorio set out to pass the exam and become a Hunter with his new friends. Powers & Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: '''While his strength isn't incredible when compared to Gon or Killua, Leorio still appears to be stronger than the ordinary person, at least enough to impale a stone column with a thrown knife. * '''Advanced Stamina: '''Leorio's determination can grant him incredible stamina, enough to run for eighty kilometers without stopping. * '''Medical Knowledge: '''Due to his wish to become a doctor, Leorio is very skilled with medicine. The Kiriko he treated said he was better than any doctor he's see. * '''Skilled Haggler: '''Not really useful in combat, but Leorio can lower the price on any object he wants to purchase. * '''Nen: '''Nen is the ability to use the life energy, or aura, of the user and manipulate it. Leorio's Nen type is Emitter, meaning he specializes in projecting his aura away from his body for ranged abilities. ** '''Ten: By forming a shroud of aura around the user's body, they can use it as a basic defense against Nen attacks, though it doesn't protect against physical attacks. Ten also slows down the user's aging process and keep their body from breaking down over time. ** Zetsu: Keeps the user's aura from leaking out of their body, making them harder to sense and relieving fatigue, at the cost of leaving them defenseless against Nen attacks. ** Ren: Expands the size and intensity of the user's aura to boost their strength and durability. ** Gyo: Focuses aura into a single part of the body to increase its strength, at the cost of leaving the rest of the body more vulnerable. Using Gyo on the eyes allows the user to see someone else's aura, or other hidden objects. ** In: An advanced form of Zetsu that hides the user's aura without forcing them to shut it off, making it perfect for sneak attacks. ** En: '''Expands the user's aura in a spherical radius around them, letting them sense the shape and movement of anything that enters it. ** '''Shu: Extends the user's aura onto an object that they're holding, enhancing its strength. ** Ko: Concentrates all of the user's aura into one part of their body, making it incredibly powerful, at the cost of the rest of the body being completely defenseless. ** Ken: A combination of Ten and Ren, using Ren to enhance the user's aura before enveloping themselves with it, providing greater defense than Ten. ** Ryu: The real-time use of Gyo, shifting the concentration of aura between two body parts in quick succession. * Hatsu: '''The personal expression of a person's Nen ability. ** '''Warping Punch: '''By punching a nearby surface or object, Leorio can conjure a portal on another surface, which transmits an emission of his fist to punch the target from a long distance. By punching the same object multiple times, Leorio can unleash a barrage of Warping Punches. ** '''Ultrasound: Leorio releases pulses of Aura to detect living organisms. Equipment * '''Switchblade: '''Though it didn't really used the weapon that much, Leorio's switchblade is his most used weapon. Leorio has shown to throw it hard enough to pierce a thick stone column with it. * '''Briefcase: '''A briefcase containing medical supplies that Leorio carries with him. Sometimes, he also uses it as a blunt weapon. Feats Strength * Opened an eight-ton gate. * Effortlessly broke a massive man's arm in an arm wrestle, along with the table they were wrestling on. * Throw a knife with enough force to pierce a stone pillar. * Able to injure Ging Freecss, a very strong Hunter, with a punch. Speed * Briefly outran Gon. Durability * Took a punch from Hisoka Morow. * Survived a card thrown by Hisoka. Skill * The Kiriko he treated said he was the best doctor it's ever seen. * (Non-canon) Zushi's medical trainer. (Hunter X Hunter: The Last Mission) * Passed the Hunter Exam. * Very good at haggling. Weaknesses * Weak, when compared to his friends. * Hot-headed and easy to anger. * No formal combat training. * Using his Nen abilities uses up aura, and using up all of his aura will kill him. Fun Facts * The Miss Universe Japan 2013 called Leorio "her type". Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Knife Wielders Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Hunters Category:Shueisha Category:Ki Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Hunter × Hunter